warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Warriors: Growing Shadows
INSERT THE CODING HERE BECAUSE NIGHTY IS TOOOOOO LAZY TO DO IT RIGHT THIS MOMENT, SO CALM DOWN! Allegiances ThunderClan Leader Flintstar - Large dark tom with burning amber eyes like flames. Deputy Sunnyfur - Fluffy golden she-cat with battle scars and green eyes. One eye scratched out. Medicine Cat Nutleaf - Slender and silky chocolate she-cat with a twisted paw, crystal blue eyes. Apprentice: Stormpaw (see Apprentices) Warriors Sparrowbranch - Brown and black she-cat with yellow eyes. Thistletalon - Fluffy silver tom with a white tail tip and black stripes. Strikejaw - Blue-gray tom with with a scratched gray muzzle and a ragged pelt. Doveblaze - Fiery white and amber she-cat with nature green eyes. Willowwillow - Gray she-cat with a ridiculous name. Pigeonflight - Silver and black-flecked tom with a smooth pelt. Quickfoot - Black tom with yellow eyes and many white stripes. Milkpuddle - Cream she-cat with a white underbelly and paws. Blue eyes. Bouncepounce - Springy golden tom with a black mask around his eyes. Skyleap - Pure white she-cat with strong hind-legs. Apprentices Stormpaw - Gray tom with plenty of energy and lightning yellow eyes. Oakpaw - Brown tom, cream paws and green eyes. Birchpaw - White she-cat with black flecks like birch bark. Dogpaw - Black she-cat with brown patches, loves to talk about warrior stuff. Barkpaw - Tom with many shades of brown and some scars from a fox attack. Maplepaw - Calico she-cat with a fiesty personality. Heronpaw - Gray and silver tom with blue eyes, barely speaks at all. Queens Cloverbush - Dusky gray she-cat with brown stripes. Mother of Yewkit and Ripplekit. Leafpad - Chatty young she-cat with a black and white pelt. Expecting. Dustwing - Mottled black, silver, and gray she-cat with a brown underbelly. Mother of Jackdawkit and Nightkit. Elders Brackenspots - Brown and golden tom with yellow eyes, oldest cat in the Clan. Tansystream - White and gray she-cat, retired medicine cat. RiverClan Leader Specklestar - White she-cat with brown and black speckles. Deputy Runningface - Brown tom with orange streaks and yellow eyes. Medicine Cat Quailnose - Creamy she-cat with white areas and green eyes. Warriors Eaglefeather - Ragged chestnut she-cat with a white muzzle and amber eyes. Sunnytail Gingerflower Acornsky Thornfish Cloverskip Fernfire Ravenbird Snakeleaf Apprentices Queens Emberthistle Pheasantsnow Stripefur Maplefang Kits many many many many many kits Elders Yarrowfall - bAcK iN mAi dAyyY dEre wuZ meCe dA siZe oF a bAdgR n dA pRe piLe wUz aLwsY fUL ShadowClan Leader Breezestar - Silky silver tom with strong muscles. Deputy Ravenpelt - Jet black tom with cold blue eyes and a feathery pelt. Medicine Cat Cloudpool- Fluffy white she-cat with silver paws. Warriors Ambersplotch - Bright ginger she-cat with darker splotches Houndfang - Big brown tom with shiny fur. Morningstream - Golden she-cat with blue eyes. Has a long scar down her hind-leg. Ivyspeck - White and silver she-cat with some black specks. Ottertail - Marshy brown tom with a white underbelly, a silky pelt, and green eyes. Primrosethorn - Sunny golden she-cat with sharp claws and cream patches. Sedgepatch - Spiky brown tom with a rough pelt. Tanglefur - Brown tabby tom with a messy pelt that is almost never groomed. Weaselskip - Russet tom with a white underbelly, yellow eyes. Rainrunner - Blue-gray she-cat with brown eyes and a shiny pelt. Apprentices Flamepaw - Ginger tom with some white flecks littering his body. Mistypaw - Silver she-cat with black and gray specks. Blizzardpaw - Snowy white tom with a fluffy pelt and blue eyes. Hawkpaw - Brown tom with a feathery pelt and yellow eyes. Echopaw - Silver she-cat with black and white flecks, green eyes. Queens Squirrelfoot - Brown and ginger she-cat with amber eyes. Elders none, the last one passed away of greencough last leaf-bare WindClan Leader Russetstar - Russet longhaired she-cat Deputy Pebbleflight Medicine Cat Vixenwhisper Apprentice: Blackpaw Warriors Appleblaze Dawnheart Nightrunner Runningfox Lionspring Magpiewing Lichenwater Nettletalon Mousestep Hazelwhisker Apprentices Ashpaw Doepaw Flowerpaw Gorsepaw Bramblepaw Eaglepaw Blackpaw Queens none, Dawnbird moved out when Flowerpaw and Gorsepaw became apprentices Elders Cedarfall Goldenleg StarClan Jayfeather - Gray tabby tom with blind blue eyes, former medicine cat of ThunderClan. Hollyleaf - Black she-cat with green eyes. Lionblaze - Fiery golden tom with amber eyes. Bluestar - Blue-gray she-cat with blue eyes, former leader of ThunderClan. Firestar - Not handsome ginger tom. Feathertail - Striped silver tabby she-cat with a feathery pelt. Willowpelt - Gray she-cat. Cats Out of Clans Prologue A silent breeze skipped gracefully over the river, leaping wide onto the bank. It swirled between the trees till they grew to large pines. The shadows rested peacefully over the wide land, and white snow coated the ground. Most trees have lost their leaves, and most prey had retreated to their dens. The cold wind glided slowly back to the lake, skimming over the surface and leaving light behind it. And then, as if it was always one, it turned into the figure of a cat. A gray tabby tom to be exact. The cat jumped joyfully around on the lake surface, sending ripples all through the still water. On a night as cold as it was, one would be surprised to see this. The tom raised his head and perked his ears, beginning to dash to some rocks on the shore. He leaped up onto one as if he was flying, and greeted another starry figure. "Hello, Bluestar." The tom dipped his head in greeting, tail swaying in a trail of light behind him. Bluestar nodded and turned to look over the black lake again. She looked down at her transparent paws, sighing deeply. The tom skipped up to her, a concerned expression on his face. "She should be here by now, Jayfeather." Bluestar's blue eyes looked up again, and just after she spoke a black cat, as dark as the night around her, padded up to the sharp rocks that jutted out of the ground. She flicked her tail lightly, and pulled herself up the stones to touch noses with Jayfeather. She purred happily to him. "Don't think i'd be late." The black she-cat looked at him with leafy green eyes, and Jayfeather batted at her ear. "Hey!" She exclaimed, leaping backwards as he crouched down. His sightless eyes glimmered in the moonlight that shined right through his bright form. "Hollyleaf! Jayfeather!" A golden tom descended from the sky, landing softly on the grass below him. He looked up with amber eyes at Hollyleaf, who had rushed down to welcome him. Jayfeather snorted, padding down slowly to flick his tail on his brother's side. The blind tabby curled his tail around his paws, meowing something to the golden tom. "Hey, Lionblaze. We were about to start without you." He turned around and climbed back up the rocks, letting Lionblaze float up through the air. Bluestar cleared her throat and looked down at the three siblings. "All of you have gathered here to discuss the new prophecy.." She called out to the three cats below her. Her blue-gray pelt shined with speckles of glittering starlight. "As I believe, I have found the kits." Bluestar flicked her tail and gazed down at the siblings beneath her on the rock. "Jaykit, Weaselkit, Silverkit, and Poppykit." Lionblaze gasped, turning to Jayfeather with his amber eyes wide. Only then did he notice how faded and see-through Jayfeather had become. Lionblaze opened his mouth to speak, but with a silent flick of his tail the tabby had silenced Lionblaze. "But that means Jaykit is a-" "A reincarnation." Jayfeather mumbled. "Somewhat." The blind cat brought a paw over his own ear, shaking his starry fur out. Hollyleaf and Lionblaze stared wildly at Jayfeather, but Jayfeather himself seemed as calm as he ever could be. After the silence, Hollyleaf dashed off into the forest so fast it was as if a million foxes were chasing her. "Wha-" Bluestar turned her head just in time to see the glowing form of Hollyleaf disappear into a bush and skip off into the forest. Jayfeather hesitated for a minute, until he also ran off into the woods in which Hollyleaf had entered. Lionblaze yowled, leaping off close behind his brother. Bluestar looked down at her paws. "Nobody listens to me." She sighed. Hollyleaf rushed silently through the dense undergrowth, leaping over ferns and bushes and springing forwards, always a few paw steps ahead of her brothers. "Hollyleaf wait!" Jayfeather called out from behind the black she-cat, but Hollyleaf never turned around to face them. She exploded into a sandy hollow, landing softly on the ground below. "It's changed so much.." Hollyleaf looked around in awe, sniffing at some dens to cling onto something she remembered. She never found anything like how she left it as. Jayfeather and Lionblaze scrambled in right after her, and they leaped on highrock together. "It's been so long.." Jayfeather mumbled, glancing down at a shadowy den in which a small gray tom was stirring. He muttered something about apprentices, and watched as the young cat collapsed on the ground, snoring. The tabby swooped down to a den surrounded by bracken and brambles, peeking through the darkness. There, curled up in their mother's fluffy tail, was a black and ginger kit, resting peacefully. Lionblaze turned his head to Jayfeather, and hopped down beside him. "So this must be Poppykit." He purred, still looking at the kit. Jayfeather silenced him with a flick of his tail, and soon Hollyleaf had padded up to them. "Who's in ShadowClan? Bet you it's Jaykit." The black cat skipped off again, closely followed by her worn-out siblings. They veered into ShadowClan territory, and leaped over the logs and bushes that speckled the ground. Hollyleaf slowed down her pace, shivering slightly. "I don't like these trees, they freak me out." She mumbled, gazing up at the looming pines. At last they came to the camp, where Lionblaze hurried over to the nursery and brushed aside some tangles of leaves. "Weaselkit." He concluded, pulling his head up and turning around to face Hollyleaf. "So where is Silverkit?" He raised his head to the she-cat, and Jayfeather sighed, padding away from them slowly. Lionblaze turned his blazing eyes to his brother. "Anything wrong?" Jayfeather sighed, dipping his head a bit down. "I just.. I don't know if i'm ready to meet Jaykit." He confessed, tail curled around his faded paws as if he was a normal cat. Lionblaze snorted, nudging the tabby with his side. Jayfeather growled deeply, ears put to the back of his head. Hollyleaf waited impatiently by the nursery, tapping her paw on the dusty ground. She rolled her green eyes and leaped out of camp, Jayfeather on her tail and Lionblaze in the back. They leaped all the way to RiverClan where Jayfeather slipped into a small den, thorns passing through his body as he climbed in. "Oh little kit.." He brushed his tail across a silver tabby kit's ear, purring. The small kit purred happily. As Jayfeather pulled his tail away she flailed her paws at it. And he stayed with the kit. Hollyleaf peered in, purring before she left the den to return to Lionblaze. "I think he needs some time." She concluded, and the starry cats disappeared into the leafy forest. So Jayfeather stayed there for most of the night, looking proudly at his reincarnation. It was like a kit of his own. And he was happy to have that kit. He leaned towards the kit's ear and mumbled something. "Jaykit, I know you'll be something special one day.." Chapter One "Jaykit! Oh Jaykittttt!!" Jaykit snapped open her eyes, raising from a shredded bed of moss and twigs. Moving around her claws, she could feel soft moss stuck all over them, and she sighed. Just another normal day with the darkness all around her. She struggled to stand up and dragged herself to the entrance of the den lazily. "There you are, Jaykit! We've been waiting for ages!" A happy kit squeaked right next to her. She could feel a long pelt brush past hers, and she pushed it gently. It was her brother, Frostkit. He laughed softly, and with a wide leap he smacked a mossball into the air. Dust kicked up behind the kits as they charged for the leafy ball. Spitting out some dust she padded over to join her friend, Streamkit. The short-hair purred as Jaykit settled down beside her, and she called out to the cats chasing the mossball around the camp. "Badgerkit, one point! Kestrelkit, do not attack Badgerkit, he won fair and square." She curled her tail around Jaykit, and continued to survey the game. After a long amount of dull silence, Streamkit spoke again. "I hope my mentor is Sunnytail. She's really cool." Jaykit mumbled in agreement, and perked her ear at the sound of many happy yowls and yips from the kits. It was a clear a hunting patrol had entered the camp, the first fresh prey of new-leaf in their jaws. Streamkit dipped her head and padded over to get some food. Frostkit skipped gleefully over to Jaykit, Streamkit by his side. The smell of a freshly caught pigeon washed over Jaykit, and her mouth watered in hope to eat the prey. Frostkit's pelt brushed against hers, and he passed her the wings. Instantly Jaykit began eating, savoring every bite. Food was scarce for so long, and the prey that did come would always be wet from the snow and skinny from the lack of it's food. But now, all that had changed. "So who do you think your mentor will be?" Jaykit mumbled to Frostkit through a mouth filled with pigeon. He swallowed his bite and flicked his tail. "Maybe it would be Acornsky. Maybe Gingerfeather. Who knows." He shrugged and went back into his prey. Jaykit nodded slowly. Streamkit spoke this time, gazing across the crowded clearing. "Looks like Badgerkit is eager to keep up that win streak." She let out a mrrow of amusement, and Jaykit snickered. "So who will your mentor be, Jaykit?" Streamkit inquired, and the tabby kit froze for a minute. She sighed deeply. "Probs Quailnose. A blind cat could never be a warrior." She gazed off for a moment, eyes glazed over with a strange mist. Shaking it off, Jaykit turned to Frostkit. "So have you heard about how that ThunderClan kit, Nightkit.. I think it's Nightkit.. Decided to take a swim?" Frostkit barked with laughter. "I don't know if he fell in the stream or if he fell in a puddle of the tears he cried when the twig fell on him!" This time, it was Jaykit who was laughing. She crouched over her prey, finishing it and leaving nothing more than bones and feathers. With a snort, Adderkit strided by. "Frostkit, don't think i'm not watching you after you tripped Yellowkit.." He snarled at Frostkit and stomped off with his head held high. Streamkit chuckled quietly, and whispered something into Jaykit's ear. "Did somebody call the mouse-brain patrol, or did they summon it?" She laughed softly, and whispered it to Frostkit. At that point all three of them were laughing. The only thing that interrupted them was a sharp yowl that split through the air. They all knew what it meant, so they stood up and padded over to the Wetstump. "All cats old enough to swim through the river gather around Wetstump for a Clan Meeting!" Specklestar yowled, and waited only a few minutes until the whole Clan was sitting under the large willow stump. Specklestar flicked her flecked tail and addressed the Clan with a purr rumbling in her throat. "It is time for a few kits to be apprenticed. Jaykit, Streamkit, Frostkit, Adderkit, and Firekit, step forwards." With a loud purr and some yelps of excitement, the five kits scrambled forwards so close to the rock their whiskers were almost touching it. After the mews died down, Specklestar opened her mouth again. "Kits, you have reached the age of six moons are are ready to be apprenticed," She glanced down at Jaykit with a worried gaze, and Jaykit's pelt bristled. ''She can't stop me from being an apprentice.. Can she? ''Jaykit pondered, and let her pelt lay flat. "From this day until you receive your warrior name, you shall be known as Jaypaw, Streampaw, Frostpaw, Adderpaw, and Firepaw. Your mentors shall be Quailnose, Eaglefeather, Thornfish, Cloverskip, and Ravenbird." Specklestar dipped her head slowly. "Eaglefeather, step forwards." The brown she-cat bounced on her paws as she came up to face the leader. "You have learned well from Yarrowfall, and you were eager to train an apprentice ever since you became a warrior. You will be the mentor of Streampaw, I hope you pass down your hope and instincts onto her." Eaglefeather and Streampaw happily touched noses. The ceremony seemed to drag on for ages until finally Frostpaw shoved Jaypaw so she would touch noses with Quailnose. At last, Jaypaw and Quailnose sealed the ceremony, and the Clan padded off to their own small groups. At last, Jaypaw would be an apprentice. She could hear a voice whispering in her ear. 'You'll do great things, Jaypaw..' The tabby was unsure if it was true or not. Chapter Two Frostpaw skipped through the shallow streams, Streampaw by his side. Water was soaking him from the legs up, but he didn't mind. Eaglefeather and Thornfish were scampering after them. They tumbled into the clearing where Thornfish announced they would practice hunting. After the moans and groans of the apprentices, Eaglefeather padded over to them. "Pretend Thornfish is a mouse." Streampaw snickered and whispered into Frostpaw's ear. "That won't be hard, he sure is the size of it!" Frostpaw snickered, but Eaglefeather shot him a hard glare, before she turned to discuss something with Thornfish. His spiky fur shook out nettles and he padded over and crouched in a corner of the clearing. "Now, I want you to use the hunter's crouch, and sneak up on Thornfish." Eaglefeather instructed in a calm voice. Thornfish squirmed deeper into the leaves, and squeaked like a mouse. Streampaw leaped up and lowered into a crouch. She crawled forwards on heavy paws, and Thornfish hissed at her. The silver she-cat yelped and rushed back to Frostpaw's side. "That is why you need to be light on your paws: a mouse will feel you before it hears you." The sharp-furred tom raised his head in an act of pride, and Eaglefeather let out a grunt of amusement. Frostpaw padded forwards and cautiously lowered down into a light crouch. Light on his paws, he padded over to the "mouse". Before Thornfish could hiss Frostpaw had leaped clumsily and was hanging onto Thornfish's side, pulling him over. Streampaw laughed, her tail swaying across the ground. She nuzzled Frostpaw on the side. "Great job, if you were meant to do that fail, that is." She backed off and snorted. "Jaypaw would be on the ground if she could see that!" The clearing dropped into silence, when Streampaw realized what she said. "Oh." "You think faster than your own words." Eaglefeather hissed. Turning to glare at Frostpaw, she snarled. "And with a clumsy leap like that, you may catch your main prey, but scare away all the rest!" Her a